Question: Charlie reads quickly. He reads $1\dfrac37$ pages every $\dfrac23$ minutes. Charlie reads at a constant rate. How many pages does he read per minute?
Answer: To find pages per minute, we divide pages by minutes. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{~~~1 \dfrac37 \text{ pages}~~~}{\dfrac23 \text{ minute}}$ $ = 1 \dfrac{3}7 \div \dfrac23 $ $ = \dfrac{10}7 \div \dfrac23 $ $ = \dfrac{10}{7} \cdot \dfrac32 $ $ =\dfrac{30}{14} $ $ =\dfrac{15}{7}$ pages per minute $ $ Charlie reads $\dfrac{15}{7}$ pages per minute.